


Spending the Night Together, Finally

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Series: The Kevoose Chronicles [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, season 3 episode 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Moose had finally come out to his father, now both he and Kevin were able to be together, both in private and in public.





	1. Chapter 1

Moose couldn’t believe it, he had finally done it. Whilst his dad did not seem entirely pleased he at least seemed to be ok with it, and after all this time spent worrying he was finally free to be who he wanted to be and also be with who he wanted to. 

 

Finding Kevin at school the next day was easy, having been together since the start of summer, and once returning to school Moose had taken it upon himself to learn the other boys schedule so he knew when his lessons were. So he knew Kevin would be at his locker, preparing for his classes that morning, it was also the perfect opportunity for Moose to sneak in a revenge locker kiss, for the one Kevin had given him a few weeks prior. 

 

Approaching the locker the young jock attempted to formulate what he was going to say to his boyfriend of several months, but the moment he actually had the chance to get a good look at the other boy through the crowds of students milling around the hallway, Moose didn’t think he was capable of thinking about anything other than the fact that Kevin Keller was his. 

 

Sliding his way into Kevin’s field of vision as the other shut his locker, Moose swiftly slotted his lips against the shorter boys and for a second felt nothing but euphoria, this was it, he had everything he could ever want in that moment in his arms. 

 

Pulling away from each other slightly, still keeping in one another’s personal space, Moose told his boyfriend everything that had happened with his father and Kevin had told him that he was proud of him, which, well if that didn’t make Moose’s heart soar he didn’t know what would and now Kevin had also invited him to his father’s wedding as his plus one. 

 

Moose however did have another question that had been going through his mind a lot since the two had made their relationship official in private and the thoughts were becoming even more frequent especially after Cheryl’s pool party and Kevin’s pact and earlier that week when they were making out in an abandoned classroom, when Kevin mentioned that they had never even spent a proper night together, and Moose wanted nothing more, than to spend a proper, intimate night alone with the gorgeous male in his arms. 

 

“And more importantly i think we should do it, spend the night together” Moose continued looking at the soft, smiling features of the other male, whose eyes were sparkling in happiness. 

 

“Only question is where” Moose carried on, trying to show Kevin that he was more than willing without seeming too eager. Kevin thought for a moment, racking his brain for an idea.

 

“Don’t worry, i know the perfect spot where no one will interrupt us” Kevin said knowing exactly where he and Moose should spend their first night together, the only thing now is that Kevin would have to set up the bunker and make it look presentable and romantic enough for his first night with Moose.


	2. Coming Out Take Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This maybe a bit OOC

The two boys could hardly keep away from each other throughout the rest of the day, it was becoming more obvious to the rest of the student body who exactly Cheryl’s ‘blind item’ was. 

 

Both had a free period just before lunch. Kevin was still in class sorting things out with the teacher as he was, in a town known to be ‘filled with pep’ one of the only teenagers in town with any sense of ‘pep’ and Moose was lazing around in the student lounge talking to his best friend, Reggie who he hadn’t spoken to a lot recently as they have been busy. 

 

Upon finishing his conversation with his teacher Kevin made his way to the student lounge, encountering a few jerks along the way, where he found most of his friends. Unfortunately by the time he got there, there were no available seats, unless he wanted to sit on the floor. Which if it came down to it Kevin wouldn’t mind sitting on the floor and not ousting another student from their chair.

 

Reggie however, being the first to notice the other had walked in shuffled closer to Moose on the couch they were sitting on, attempting to make space for the shorter boy. Whilst proclaiming, and jerking his head slightly towards the newly made small space on the couch.

 

“Hey Keller, maybe you could squeeze in here”

 

Reggie’s announcement and movement caused Moose to look up and see the sweater clad male looking over at them from the doorway where he was stood. The football player smiled at the other boy before leaning back on the couch and he opened his arms slightly in a relaxed gesture, opening himself up, to most people it looked like Moose was just relaxing but Kevin knew it was an invitation, an invitation he would gladly accept. 

 

Kevin squeezed his way into the room and bypassed Reggie and his offer of a small place to sit and instead dramatically yet somehow gracefully dropped himself down onto Moose’s lap with a sigh. 

 

“You ok Kev?” Moose asked shifting slightly so he could embrace his boyfriend. 

 

“Yeah, i had this great thing happen to me this morning then i had to deal with some jerks on the way here, i’m fine though” he responded, leaning further into his boyfriend. He smiled slightly, letting Moose know that he was the great thing that happened to him that morning. 

 

“You want me to do something about them?” Moose asked his arms lacing around Kevin’s waist, pulling him so he was situated comfortably. 

 

“No it’s ok, just forget about them” Kevin replied resting his head on Moose’s shoulder gently. They were now almost cuddling on the couch.

 

Suddenly, their cuddling session was interrupted by a rather loud obnoxious cough coming from beside them. Reggie, was looking at the two confusion evident on his face.

 

Moose rolled his eyes before fondly pressing a light kiss to Kevin’s temple as an attempt to let his boyfriend know he was there to comfort him should he need it. 

 

“What’s up Reggie?” he chuckled, looking up from the beautiful boy in his arms and at his best friend.

 

“What’s happening here?” The other asked.

 

“I guess my blind item isn’t so blind anymore” Cheryl piped up, with a happy smirk on her face, from where she was sitting, having only just looked up from being too enamoured by her own girlfriend. 

 

“Wait, you’re the closeted RROTC cadet?” Reggie asked.

 

Moose just looked at his friend and tried to find the right words to say, he may have come out to his dad but he didn’t even stop to think about coming out to his friends. But luckily he didn’t have to respond as his boyfriend answered for him.

 

“I wouldn’t call him closeted, well not anymore anyway” Kevin said, nuzzling into the crook of Moose’s neck, closing his eyes in the process and he appeared to be content to stay there, and perhaps even fall asleep.

 

“It’s not an issue, is it?” Moose asked, he was still nervous, however he did feel braver in knowing that he had the boy in his arms, and said boy would turn from being this docile, cuddle monster into a sassy, firey and impassioned activist, who would use his words to cut deep into a person, and not forgetting that whilst not being on the football team Kevin was on the wrestling team.

 

“Of course not dude i just didn’t expect it to be you” Reggie responded, not wanting to get on Kevin’s bad side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have unfortunately neglected to put in Cheryl's apology scene with Moose but i will write it in a later chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went better than expected much to both boys surprise, Moose however was in for another surprise a few hours later, after learning the meeting point from Kevin, Moose headed to Pop’s to get a take away meal for the two of them. 

 

Whilst at Pop’s, waiting for his order to be completed, he was approached by Cheryl who apologised for outing him to the school, Moose then told her that despite it not being a good thing it did help him after all. He told her about how he’d told his dad and about how he and Kevin were going to finally spend the night together, in a bunker that Kevin knew of, to which Cheryl remarked that they should use clean sheets due to the amount of people who had, had intimate moments in the bunker prior to them. Soon after Cheryl flounced off, presumably to spend the rest of her evening with her girlfriend. 

 

So Moose made his way to the bunker, ladened with his backpack, that was filled with necessities for the nights activities, such as protection and such and some clothes for him to wear afterwards, and he had also brought his own candle as he intended to make this night as romantic as he possibly could. He wanted his first night with Kevin to mean more than just sex. 

 

All too quickly for Moose’s nerves he arrived at the bunker Kevin had told him about. He was nervous, nervous that he would screw it up, that he would hurt Kevin, he didn’t even know what his own preferences were when it came to sex with the same gender let alone his boyfriends preferences. 

 

Taking in a deep breath Moose entered the bunker. It was dimly lit, getting closer to the main area of the bunker Moose could see that the light being emitted came from at least 20 candles, and that was by his count and in the middle of it all, lighting another candle was the gorgeous male that was Kevin Keller. 

 

“I know candles it’s-it’s dumb” Kevin started. 

 

“I get it” Moose cut him off by pulling out his own candle, looking sheepish. 

 

As soon as Moose placed his unlit candle on the table, Kevin grabbed the lapel of Moose’s varsity Jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Soon he began pulling at the jacket itself and it wasn’t long before the jacket hit the bunker floor. 

 

Moose’s hands quickly falling to Kevins chest, attempting to undo and remove the shorters button down shirt. 

 

“Mmmm- Moose” Kevin murmured into the kiss. 

 

“What is it? Is everything ok?” Moose asked pulling away from the other slightly, looking at him in concern and confusion.

 

“Everythings fine Moose i just thought that maybe we should perhaps move this to the bed” Kevin responded, smiling coyly. 

 

The rest of their clothes were soon discarded and both boys fell upon the bed eager hands never ceasing in their curious exploration and their lips never leaving the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i include the scenes with Mr Mason or should i just leave them out, i am unsure as to whether i know how to write those scenes. I may just do a time skip but any opinions would be helpful.


End file.
